Artisan
Artisan is one of the expert job classes available to the players of Heroica RPG once they reach level 30 and fulfill a special requirement. Getting access to this job class requires completion of certain Marketplace quests. These skilled crafters wield the powers of creation and destruction. *'Additional Health:' +15 *'Weapons:' Artisans use everyday items as weapons, including broomsticks, daggers, hammers, scythes, staves and whips. *'Job Traits:' Craftsmanship – The artisan can fix or dismantle any item or machine; Fashionista – The artisan can equip any artefact regardless of the suitability or category (the amount is still limited based on level); Shopaholic – The artisan gets a 25% discount (rounded up) from all shops at the Marketplace *'Battle Style:' Creative – Artisans fight with an array of tools and talents. #SHIELD: Toolkit – The artisan uses a random tool in their possession in a new, innovative way (see Toolkit). #UPGRADED HIT: The artisan attacks the target with strength equal to their weapon power multiplied by the amount of tools in their inventory added to their level. (e.g. WP 15 x 6 Tools + Level 30 = 120 damage) #HIT: The artisan attacks the target with strength equal to their weapon power added to their level. (e.g. WP 15 + Level 30 = 45 damage) #ENHANCEMENT: The artisan upgrades their weapon to the best of their ability, with 2/3 chance to permanently increasing its WP by 1. There is a 1/3 chance that the upgrade backfires, and the weapon’s power is decreased by 1 instead. #DAMAGE/BARGAIN: The artisan is struck by the opponent’s attack. Optionally, the artisan can give up gold equal to the damage they would have taken instead, avoiding the attack. #SPECIAL DAMAGE: The artisan is struck by the opponent’s special skill. Toolkit The outcome of the skill is decided by an extra die roll that tells which tool is used. If the artisan does not own the tool decided by the roll, nothing happens. The roll is not affected by lucky or jinxed. #'Bedroll:' Naptime! – The artisan takes a quick rest in their bedroll, recovering full health and removing all negative effects from themself. #'Shovel:' Dig It! – The artisan buries a trap into the ground, dealing 100 elemental damage to the first enemy that steps on it. Each enemy has ½ chance of triggering the trap upon a roll of DAMAGE, SPECIAL DAMAGE or Free Hit. The element of the trap is based on the terrain (that is decided by the Quest Master): ##Darkness – night, cellar, graveyard, etc. ##Earth – wasteland, cave, etc. ##Fire – wildfire, lava, desert, etc. ##Ice – snow, glacier, etc. ##Light – sunlight, temple, etc. ##Lightning – storm, factory, etc. ##Water – beach, ship, underwater, etc. ##Wind – windy, rooftop, mountaintop, etc. ##Wood – forest, swamp, etc. #'Pickaxe:' Finders Keepers! – The artisan finds gold equal to 1-6 times 100, as decided by an extra die roll. #'Magnifying Glass:' Gotcha! – The artisan finds the target’s weak points, rendering it slowed, weakened and fragile for the next 3 rounds unless it is immune to those effects. #'Telescope:' Far Out! – The artisan takes distance to the enemies, receiving no damage from any attack until they land a hit on an enemy again. Healing or using items on allies works normally. #'Magic Compass:' Spirited Away! – The artisan transports the target into another dimension, ousting it from the battle instantly unless it is immune to sudden death. It will not drop anything, nor will it give experience if it was the only enemy in the battle. Category:Job Classes